1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fuel conditioner and improver compositions for (1) diesel fuel for medium speed diesel engines and (2) gasoline, diesel fuel, liquified petroleum gas (LPG), and liquified natural gas (LNG).
2. Description of the Related Art
The relevant art of interest describes various fuel additive compositions, but none discloses the specific medium speed engine diesel fuel composition and the generic composition for various combustion engines.
The relevant art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,905 issued on Jun. 4, 1996, to Bernd Krutzsch et al. describes a method for adding diesel fuel containing an additive which improves the combustion of soot. The composition includes alkali metal salts, e.g., lithium, sodium and/or potassium, of either an aliphatic alcohol, an aromatic alcohol, a phenol, an aliphatic carboxylic acid, a naphthoic acid, a phenylacetic acid, or cinnamic acid. The combining proportion of the metal salt is 0.1-50 millimole of alkali metal to a liter of diesel fuel. The composition is distinguishable for a diesel fuel additive containing alkali metal salts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,094 issued on Apr. 20, 1954, to George H. Denison, Jr. et al. describes an anti-knocking airplane fuel additive consisting of either p-tertiary-butylphenol or p-ethylphenol in the amount of 0.25-3.0 wt. %. The additive is distinguishable for adding only p-cresols.
U.S. Patent No. 5,385,588 issued on Jan. 31, 1995, to Timothy J. Brennan et al. describes an addition to a fuel additive containing a detergent and dispersant to improve its shelf life. The liquid composition contains (1) aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, ethylbenzene, xylene, mesitylene, xylene, and naphtha, and (2) alkyl or cycloalkyl alcohol such as ethanol, 2-ethylhexanol, etc. The fuel additive composition is distinguishable for its limitation to improving the shelf-life of the fuel additive and not the quality of a fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,232 issued on Jan. 19, 1971, to William H. Starnes, Jr. describes an autoxidation inhibiting composition containing phenols and chlorinated triarylmethyl chlorides for adding to organic products containing metal ions. The composition is distinguishable for its use of chlorinated organic compounds in gasoline for removing metal ions which are not present in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,381 issued on May 25, 1976, to alfred Arkell et al. describes a method of producing phenol and cyclohexanone by contacting cyclohexylbenzene with oxygen in the presence of cumene or cumene hydroperoxide to form an intermediate, and treating the intermediate with an acid cleavage catalyst in the presence of an alkanone. The products have not been disclosed as suitable fuel additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,206 issued on Mar. 1, 1977, to Ichiro Mikami et al. describes a method of producing cyclohexanone and an alkyl-substituted or unsubstituted alcohol in one step by oxidizing a liquid alkyl-substituted or unsubstituted phenylcyclohexane with molecular oxygen in the presence of hydrogen bromide. There is no suggestion for utilizing these products for fuel additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,664 issued on May 13, 1958, to Glenn Irish et al. describes a gasoline fuel containing strontium salts of organic compounds such as carboxylic acids, alcoholates, and chelates. The strontium salt additive is distinguishable because the present invention does not contain strontium.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,846 issued on Nov. 12, 1946, to Ernest L. Walters describes a gasoline having an improved oxidation stability and knock rating by adding 2,4-dimethyl-6-tertiary butyl phenol, either xylidine, toluidine or aniline and tetra-alkyl lead. The additive composition is distinguishable for adding an organic lead salt which is no longer environmentally acceptable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,978 issued on Feb. 19, 1946, to Richard C. Brandon describes a gasoline with minimal gum formation during storage by adding cracked phenols. The cracked phenols additive is distinguishable for it is only one of multiple additives added to the fuel conditioner and improver composition of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a fuel conditioner composition for either a medium speed diesel engine or a universal fuel conditioner composition is desired.